Vignettes For Organization XIII
by TBPK
Summary: A collection for the members of Organization XIII and various pairings concerning the members. Rated T for now, but might go up.
1. Opposites

**A.N **For those of you who don't know what a vignette is, it is a short, descriptive literary sketch. A vignette can technically be any length, though it is usually brief.

I'll be writing quite a few of these (Since I'm such a failure at keeping longer stories going TT), the characters will differ, so will the ratings, as well as the moods. There will always be at least one Organization XIII member. Why? I'm monomaniac. Some will be connected like these first three and I'll be more than willing to continue any ones that you guys like.

Opposites 

The two were like the sun and the moon; one louder than loud and brighter than bright, the other as quiet as a graveyard with the ability to go unnoticed unless you were actually looking.

The younger was warm like the heavenly body the Aztecs worshipped, life-giving and optimistic with eyes like Neptune's world; they shone with an inner light. An everlasting grin was pasted upon a tan childlike face and hair made of sand.

The elder was cold, with iron eyes as hard as obsidian, a Cupid's bow mouth turned into a perpetual gloomy countenance that could make babies cry, with messy slate hair that fell over one eye.

Their relationship was a difficult thing to watch. Each chased the other in their own ways. The younger with deafening notes played on strings and clamorous greetings, the elder with fierce watchful gazes and silent protectful fierceness. Unfortunately, both were oblivious to the other chasing them. So, the sun and the moon continued their lives, revolving in their lonely orbits, unaware of the other's pursuit.

Finally, the sun became upset and decided to confront the moon. The moon was confused and surprised by the sun's confession, hardly knowing how to react. The sun, taking this as rejection, fled to quiet corner of the sky, wallowing in the misery only the broken-hearted could feel. After recovering the moon raced after the sun and finally found the quiet corner to which the sun had retreated. At the sight of the moon the sun was ready to race away again, but the moon gripped the sun and portrayed the pent-up emotions with a kiss so soul-filled that it made the stars sob in frustration, knowing that they would never experience what the two were. The two heavenly bodies burned brighter than they ever had, content with the knowledge that they would be together for eternity.

That night the moon was murdered.

**A.N **Well this was the first. Please give compliments and constructive criticism. Also I'm open to suggestions for future subjects, so don't be shy!


	2. Ghosts

**A.N.** Here's the second Zemyx shot. It is connected to the first as I said in my first author's note. Also, I know that Nobodies do not have hearts, but if there is one thing we love about Demyx it's the fact he constantly tries to affirm that he does have a heart no matter what anybody else says.

Ghosts

Dark shadows creeped along stormy ocean-colored walls. A small, slender figure lay engulfed by sapphire cotton, curled up like a sleeping cat, though the figure himself was far from asleep. Shining marine eyes had been clouded with the darkness of depression that would never fade; sandy strands of hair were dirty and unkempt, flowing rivers of sorrow were carved into his now-pale face, and an unwashed black coat was wrapped around his body. None of this bothered him. His mind contained only a single thought that ran in a circle whose master was called eternity.

Zexion was gone. The one he had loved was gone, doomed to never return. Killed by one of their own; proclaimed a coward, a fool and a traitor; tarnished by the accusations of the murderer and those who had been his enemies.

Demyx could do nothing to stop them, he was weak. The others had always told him this; due to his lack of physical prowess (he was unable to match any other Organization member in fighting skills) and his unwavering belief that they did have emotions even if they didn't have hearts. But now the word truly penetrated his soul like an acidic arrow that slowly broke and contaminated his very system, breaking it down piece by piece with excruciating agony that would leave men screaming for days.

He _was_ weak.

He had failed in protecting the one thing dearest to him. The one who had secretly watched him, protected him from the others. Zexion had been able to protect Demyx for unnumbered years, yet the latter had been unable to protect Zexion for a single night.

The young man curled into a tighter ball, fighting off the frost of sorrow that was slowly encasing his nonexistent heart like unbreakable crystal. Memories of their interactions played like a broken movie on repeat. Each smile he had given Zexion, each greeting, each secret thought held close to his nonexistent heart replicated itself, but the most constant image, the kiss Zexion had bestowed upon him before his death was the final straw that started driving the poison called despair to course deeper and deeper through his veins.

Zexion was _gone_, and because of that there was no point in Demyx staying around, was there? Yes, there was no reason to fight anymore, after all he was already dying, haunted by the ghosts of the past.

**A.N**. Once again, please give compliments and constructive criticism, and I'm open to suggestions for future subjects, so don't be shy!


	3. Reunion

**A.N.** Here's the third Zemyx shot. It is connected to the first two shots as I said in my first author's note. Also, I know that Nobodies do not have hearts, but if there is one thing we love about Demyx it's the fact he constantly tries to affirm that he does have a heart no matter what anybody else says. But I am taking artistic license with Zexy and Demyx's "feelings" toward Saix and Xemnas.

Reunion

Demyx couldn't help but feel happy as he slowly faded into the darkness. The keyblade master had given him his wish hadn't he? Sora had killed him, and for someone who wanted to die that meant everything in the world. Of course, he _had_ been angered by the fact that Sora didn't believe they had hearts. After all if he didn't have a heart would the loss of the one he loved have killed him so? Would he have felt so lost and alone?

Demyx had put on a show for Saix and Xemnas who had been watching the battle. The blond had carefully controlled his attacks to inflict the least harm upon his suicide tool, knowing what danger lay ahead for Sora.

The gruesome sadistic part of his soul rose like an angel of fury at the thought of Xemnas and Saix.

Oh, how he hoped their deaths would be twice as painful as the existence he had been forced to live without Zexion. While he had forgiven Axel, his lover's murderer, he would never forgive the "Superior" and the Luna Diviner. In fact the only reason he had forgiven Axel was because the crimson haired fire wielder had been broken like he had. Roxas, the love of Axel's life had left him willingly, which was a far worse fate in Demyx's opinion. He couldn't imagine what it would have been like if Zexion had left of his own accord to leave him in misery as Roxas had Axel. The red-head had knocked on Demyx's door a few days after Roxas had deserted the organization and apologized, offering his life as atonement now that he knew what life was like without the one you loved. Saix and Xemnas however…the seventh layer of hell was _still _too good for them. But they would suffer though, Demyx knew that. Sora would stop their plans and leave them mourning their lost chances. The thought was enough to feed the screeching creature called revenge that had dwelled within him since Zexion's death and he smiled as the last bits of his body faded away, closing his eyes.

When he opened them again he was shocked to be standing on a small hill, clothed in unblemished white t-shirt and vest with baggy pants of the same color, and gawked at the spectacular view in front of him. Flowers covered grassy green hills that looked like they had come out of a children's picture book, a rambling river ran though the meadows, babbling soft sweet nothings for the world to hear, snow-capped mountains reared up in the distance, stone protectors of the gentle world in which Demyx had found himself. The last thing the blond noticed was the large stone mansion in the middle of the valley; The Nobody symbol painted upon it.

As Demyx absorbed the sights he failed to notice the figure sneaking up behind him. He squeaked when arms wrapped around his waist, and thrashed his body regaining his freedom, and falling into a batch of flowers sending petals up all around him. The deep chuckle that greeted his ears made him freeze in place. He knew that voice. He knew the person that owned that voice. He would know the owner if he was deaf and blind. He ogled the man standing before him, the man he had spent the last year and a half mourning.

"Zexy?!" He leapt from the flowers and tackled the other to the ground.

The older man gave a soft, gentle smile as he held the blond in his arms once again. "It certainly took you long enough." He tilted up the blond's head and placed a chaste kiss on the other's lips. "I missed you."

**A.N.** Once again, please give compliments and constructive criticism, and I'm open to suggestions for future subjects, so don't be shy!


	4. Dance

A.N. First I would like all the people who reviewed my first three vignettes. I really appreciate it guys. So here's my new one. It's a Demxene for Silver Cascade who requested one in her review. (To my friends in the real world: Yes, I've stepped out of my Zemyx box, and I accomplished it without hurting myself. Miracle of miracles :P) How Demyx got Larxene to dance for him is up to you, the readers. I just put the two in the situation that followed it. ;)

* * *

Dance

It really had been just a stroke of luck that Demyx had been able to get the Savage Nymph to perform for him; as he watched his voltaic muse he realized just how fortunate he was.

The ninth member had never realized how alike to her element the woman truly was. As she moved in quick bursts of dying energy, striking almost randomly and never in the same place twice, she drew attention from all other objects to herself in the same distracting manner as the electric bolts that she called upon in battle. Azure eyes eternally filled with promises of sadistic pleasure were closed, and pale blossom lips mouthed inaudible words. Hair swirled around her like a tempest of spun gold; she had taken it out of her usual "grasshopper" style before she had begun to perform for her ocean-eyed audience. The black garment of the Organization had been removed, leaving the slim performer in a yellow tank top the color of sun-kissed sand, and pants of raven cloth that clung to her body as she twisted and turned in a magical roulette of motion.

The lean fingers of the watcher strummed upon his instrument with practiced ease, note after note an everlasting symphony of sound and rhythm that could be heard from both the floors above and below the Melodious Nocturne's room. The song continued until his dancer finally stopped in front of him. "Happy now?"

Her voice cruelly broke through the once beautiful, peaceful, haunting melody that had echoed through the realm of the ninth member of the Organization like ripples on a lake. A smile that matched the gleam of the treasure of the Cave of Wonders met her harsh words.

"Can you do ballet?"

* * *

A.N. I hope you liked it S.C! Once again, please give compliments and constructive criticism, and I'm open to suggestions for future subjects, so don't be shy! 


	5. Alone

A.N Once again a big shout-out to all those who reviewed my first four vignettes! You guys are the reason I do what I do!

Remember I don't own Organization XIII or any other Kingdom Hearts characters! I have no money, and therefore cannot buy them.

Anyways, my newest is an Axel based fic. And since Axel is usually my chosen torture vic- angst puppy, this is in turn a bucket load of angst. So have fun with it!

* * *

Alone 

A lone figure rested against the skyscraper in The World That Never Was, hidden in the shadows. His body was unnaturally thin; his glowing emerald eyes were darkened with a veil of despondency. Hair made of an inferno no longer blazed as it once had, glowing now like a dying ember in what little light permeated into the hiding spot; his tan skin so pale that one would have thought he was deathly ill. But that was impossible. Nobodies couldn't die from sickness.

No, it was another, much more serious affliction that affected the vibrant Nobody. It was an illness that had no cure. It was an illness that ate away at the core, consuming everything in its path. It was an illness that a Nobody should have never been able to have.

A broken heart could not be achieved without a heart after all.

But then again he did have a heart, didn't he? A heart made of unruly blonde hair and eyes that mirrored the sky. A heart that had walked away from him, the one who had needed it the most. A heart that had been willing to destroy him in its need to join again with its Somebody.

It was obvious that Axel needed Roxas far more than Sora did, yet the blonde had turned away from the fire user for a child who didn't even know that a part of who he was had gone missing. His heart had left him for a child that would destroy all Roxas had been.

Where had he gone wrong? He had been willing to give Roxas everything, had been willing to try and free him from Xemnas, had been there when Roxas fell, had been the one to protect the youngest Nobody from the plots of numbers I and XI. It was because he could not have Roxas that Marluxia had turned to Namine to give him power. But then again Roxas never knew of that. Roxas had been too engrossed with the white haired follower of DiZ.

Now Axel had no one to turn to. No heart to keep him going.

He was alone.

The thought struck him and in that overwhelming darkness he finally came to the single most important conclusion of his life.

He would always be alone.

* * *

A.N. I hoped you all liked it. Please give compliments and constructive criticism. Also I'm open to suggestions for future subjects, so don't be shy! 


End file.
